One and Only Wish
by Chrysanthia-Sunshine
Summary: A very short (and totally random) oneshot about Naru's wish. Dedicated for the Davis twins birthday. R&R.


Hey everyone! Firstly, I apologize that I haven't updated my stories yet. My netbook (mini-laptop) was broken and I'm still saving up to buy a new one (soon, hopefully). But don't worry, I will finish those stories sooner or later, tehee.

Anyway, this oneshot is dedicated to Naru and Gene, seeing that they just had their birthday yesterday (19 September). Happy Birthday both!

p.s. Very short story and random plot.

p.p.s. Un-beta-ed. Just ignore the typos and grammatical errors.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters.

* * *

**One and Only Wish**

She stood still in the middle of the darkness, wondering how she ended up in that place. She recalled running back into the haunted warehouse they were investigating, pushing Naru out of the ghost's way, and finally opened her eyes to the unchanging darkness around her.

_'Am I dead?'_ she thought.

She tried to walk to see if there was any exit or something of sort, but after a few moments that felt like forever, she gave up and decided to sit down. She laid her back on the ground (it felt like a ground for her) and stared at the nothingness above her.

_'Funny. I've always thought that being dead means going to heaven, a bright and beautiful place. Not a never ending darkness like this,'_ she mused.

"Well duh, that's because you're not dead, Mai-chan," she heard someone talked from her side, amusement laced his voice.

She turned around and squinted, trying to see the person whom just talked to her.

"Gene? Is that you?" she called out.

"Yep, the one and only," he grinned as he suddenly came out of nowhere.

"Tsk. Can't you at least change your clothes or something? You blend to well with your surrounding," she pouted at her spirit guide.

"If I could, I would've done so ages ago. Spirits wear clothes that they wore at the time they died you know," he explained patiently.

Mai just shrugged and waved at him, gesturing him to sit beside her. The blue eyed teen complied and sat down.

"So... what happened out there? How long I've been out?" she asked.

"Hmm... as far as I know, you're still in a comatose state right now. You've been out for almost two weeks. Noll is the only one who stand in the way between you and death, since the doctors decided that you wouldn't wake up, ever again," he said.

She raised her eyebrow at his answer.

"I thought you aren't able to see the outside world?"

"I can't. I got those information from Noll's mind. His head is quite a mess lately," he grinned again.

"Hah, I bet that's because he doesn't get enough tea. Idiot tea addict," she crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks.

Gene laughed at her reaction.

"Anyway, do you know what date is it?" he asked.

"Uum.. if it's two weeks since the last time I woke up, then it must be... Shimatta*! It's 'that day', isn't it? I haven't prepared anything yet!" she exclaimed.

"It almost pass, but you still have a few hours left. Oh, and you know what? Noll never made any wish on his birthday," he whispered conspiratorially.

"Typical Naru. I should've known," she added sarcastically.

"I'm not finished yet. He never made any wish because I told him that he could only use the birthday wish once in a lifetime for the thing that he wants the most in his life," he grinned.

"So?"

"Noll already made his wish. He'll get what he really really wants soon," he smiled, his eyes gleamed with glee.

"What do you..." she suddenly felt something tugging on her consciousness.

**"_I want her back and stay by my side, forever..._"** Naru's voice echoed through the darkness.

"And that's his birthday wish. Make sure that his wish come true, okay?" Gene laughed as he waved at Mai, who blushed upon hearing Naru's voice and sputtering incoherent words.

As the brunette disappeared from his sight, Gene closed his eyes and said, "And I wish that both of them will be happy for the rest of their lives."

* * *

Naru felt that the hand in his hold twitched, and he opened his eyes. Honey met deep blue as both of them stared at each other without saying a word, until she smiled and softly said, "I'll stay."

Naru tightened his hold on her hand as he casually said, "Of course you will. It's my one and only birthday wish, after all."

She laughed as she pulled him down and gave him his first sweetest kiss in his life, as another birthday present.

* * *

A/N.: You know the drill. Review review review! XD


End file.
